<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>书摘 by Rongwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780885">书摘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu'>Rongwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Actor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>title:vanity will get you somewhere <br/>author:joseph cotten</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>书摘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title:vanity will get you somewhere <br/>author:joseph cotten</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Orson Welles lists Citizen Kane as his best film, Alfred Hitchcock opts for Shadow of a Doubt, and Sir Carol Reed chose The Third Man - and I'm in all of them.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>关于第一次见面</em>
</p><p>Orson和Joseph在办公室正式相识，据说那一次Orson把烟斗里的东西掉进了废纸篓，差点酿成大火。</p><p>在CBS，某次节目彩排，他们为了一句台词而双双笑场，被人家说不靠谱。</p><p>
  <em> 关于公民凯恩</em>
</p><p>Joseph第一天拍就是拍老年的那一段戏，那是他第一次真正面对镜头（当时Orson好像还崴了脚坐着轮椅。）Orson前一天打电话通知他，派人给他送来剧本，第二天他三点半就起来化妆，为了让眼睛看上去更加像老年人，还去隐形眼镜店配了一个特制的镜片戴着，在拍戏过程中看不清东西，还要不停被补妆，整个人超难受，拍了一整天，一直到晚上六点。</p><p>然后Orson不满意，几天后又打电话把Joseph哄回去再拍一遍。这一次Joseph提前买了一个遮阳帽戴着出镜，这样抬头纹把妆挤掉的时候就看不出来。</p><p>Joseph说利兰醉酒那一幕是他个人最喜欢的，他们把那一幕留到拍摄了整个白天之后的晚上再拍，这样疲惫和醉酒会产生类似效果。Orson在拍苏珊走后他在房间里一顿砸的那场戏时手曾经受伤流血。</p><p>Jo后来要离开去纽约参加大赫本的费城往事的巡演，他提前两天去告别剧组，结果又被Orson抓过来补拍各种镜头（Orson:人走之前要一次用个够（误 ，拍这些就用了一天半。Joseph说他累得都快倒地了（怪不得他有一次哄你去当主演你也没答应</p><p>
  <em>关于第三人</em>
</p><p>1948年拍摄《第三人》，在维也纳，确实像片中所说，有四国部队驻扎。演军官卡洛维的那位演员进了牢子，因为他下了班没换下军服就去沙龙里嗨皮，把围观的士兵惊呆了，而且越闹越大，遂逮捕之</p><p>三十年以后Joseph回到老地方遇见熟人，人家让他快回来拍《第三人2》，Joseph说他在电影里已经把第三人Orson给打死了，没法继续拍，人家跟他说可以拍《第四人》，让Orson来导演（附议！）</p><p><em>后第三人时期</em>（误）</p><p>拍完《九月情事》，Joseph去威尼斯电影节领奖（《珍妮的画像》最佳表演），在那里和拍着奥赛罗的Orson一起玩，他们去吃饭的时候遇到了丘吉尔。</p><p>Joseph写完这段顺便回忆了多年以后陪Orson去领AFI终身成就奖，“啊现场气氛好热烈我自己看着都紧张”“Orson大概在背稿根本没心思和我说话”一系列旁观视角，这一段以欣慰看Orson发表讲话、内心狂吹Orson而终（类似于“别跟我说他超越不了自己最好的作品，他本人就是最好的，ever!”）</p><p>Jo讲了和梦露一起拍Niagara的事情，感觉他挺喜欢梦露的。1953那时候梦露刚刚冒头吧</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>